Titans of Steel
by crossover15
Summary: The Decepticons have invented a space bridge that brings those who enter it into another world. One of monsterous titans and endangered humans. Humanity has never seen a potential threat so great.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Shingeki no Kyojin. Keep in mind the Decepticons and Autobots are not from any of the shows. However, the cybertonians in this story will have the personalities and similar history to their counterpart in one of the shows or movies.**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the Sahara Desert, Two jets flew over the barren wasteland. One of the jets was Cybertonian while the other was an F-16. The jets were approaching the ground near a cavern, as they were about a couple of inches off the ground the jets transformed into two Decepticons. One was the fearsome war lord, Megatron. The other was his first lieutenant of military operations, Starscream. In the past, Starscream tried to betray Megatron in order to become their leader. However, his coup failed and he had to leave the Decepticons. Starscream however, was given another chance by Megatron which the seeker gladly took. Megatron however, did change Decepticon ranks in order to prevent further betrayals. Now Starscream had to share the rank of second-in-command with first lieutenant of scientific endeavors, Shockwave.<p>

"Lord Megatron, may I ask why Shockwave has asked us to meet with him at his secret laboratory?" Starscream asked as they entered the cavern.

"Shockwave believes he has found another world filled with energon." Megatron said walking through the cavern.

"The Decepticon cause does not need guesses Lord Megatron. It needs facts." Starscream said as they entered the secret lab.

Inside of it was Knock Out, the Decepticon medic, Soundwave, the Decepticon communication/surveillance, and of course Shockwave.

"Report Shockwave." Megatron ordered.

"Lord Megatron, I believe I have found the contingency if we ever run out of energon on Earth. I have discovered a parallel Earth with much more energon and have built a space bridge to bring us there." Shockwave said.

Megatron looked on with interest. While Starscream scoffed.

"If the Decepticons ever do run out of energon on this primitive mud ball, why not go to some other planet in this universe?" Starscream argued.

"Your argument is… illogical. If we do run out of energon on this plane then we would ration it so we can find another world with energon that could be light years away." Shockwave said.

Starscream muttered something to himself.

"Shockwave, the space bridge does it work?" Megatron inquired.

"Yes, lord Megatron, I have tested it myself. However, it is still a prototype and there are problems that I am working on as we speak." Shockwave said.

"What kinds of problems?" Megatron asked.

"Once someone enters the portal, there is no telling where they could end up. It also has a recharge time of five hours. Meaning if a group enters, it would be wise for them to enter the return portal at the same time. Luckily, the return portal reappears at the same location." Shockwave said.

"Interesting, what about this Earth? Is there anything that I should know?" Megatron asked with intense curiosity.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. When I field tested this device, I was teleported to a beach with nothing to tell you about the inhabitants of this world." Shockwave informed.

Megatron looked like he was pondering something.

"Shockwave, I would like to see this world you have discovered." Megatron ordered.

"What?! Lord Megatron, you do not know what this world has to offer?!" Starscream panicked.

"Very well Starscream. You, Knock Out, and Soundwave will accompany me on this exploration." Megatron said.

"What?!" Starscream panicked.

"Lord Megatron?! I just got finished buffing myself!" Knock out panicked.

Soundwave stood there with his usual silence.

Megatron picked up the seeker and medic by their heads. The two were brought up to Megatron's angered face.

"You two will do as I order! Or I will immediately snuff out your sparks! Do you understand?!" Megatron yelled.

"Y-yes lord Megatron." Knock Out replied with fear.

"U-understood my liege." Starscream replied with fear.

"Good. Shockwave activate the space bridge. I want you to bring some troops while we're gone." Megatron ordered.

"Yes, lord Megatron." Shockwave said as he got to his console.

He pressed a couple of buttons which caused the space bridge to open. The group stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p>The portal opened up in a strange town. The Decepticons looked around. It looked like an old styled buildings. In front of them was a gigantic wall.<p>

"We appear to have landed in a settlement." Megatron observed

"Great it's even more primitive than I thought!" Knock Out complained.

"Knock Out silence!" Megatron demanded.

"Soundwave! Scan for any nearby life forms." Megatron demanded.

Soundwave began to scan for any life forms. He detected several life signs in the nearby area. Much larger than the human military the Autobots have allied themselves with.

"Good. Starscream I want you to get us a view from the sky." Megatron ordered.

Starscream was looking up with his back turned. Megatron saw this and was irritated.

"That was an order Starscream!" Megatron demanded.

Megatron turned Starscream around to face him. Starscream had a face of pure terror and shock. He was pointing at something at the sky. Megatron looked at what Starscream saw and was immediately star struck. On the other side of the colossal wall in front of the Decepticons looked like a gigantic, skinless human that was a little bit taller than the wall.

"What in pits of Kaon is that?!" Megatron exclaimed.

"I don't know, lord Megatron should we flee?!" Starscream panicked.

Suddenly, the skinless monster appeared to have kicked the wall. The impact created an extremely powerful gust of wind powerful enough to send the Decepticons into the air. Megatron looked like he was in temporary stasis and Starscream could tell Soundwave was in temporary stasis. A screaming Starscream and a screaming Knock Out landed into a house.

"I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!" The seeker shouted with glee.

Knock Out looked for anything wrong with his paint job. Luckily, for him there was none.

"My paint job is safe!" Knock Out cheered.

Unfortunately, debris from the wall started to fly there way. Starscream launched a missile at the rock, but what was left of the chunk was still big enough to hurt them. A couple of the chunks hit them in their heads causing the two to be in temporary stasis.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I have been talking with King of Korruption who has made a similar story. It's pretty good and you should look at it if you've got the chance.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream woke up feeling groggy.

"Scrap!" He groaned in pain. Starscream got up on his feet, and saw Knockout who was wincing over in pain. Knockout got up a couple of seconds later.

"A couple of seconds in this world and I already hate it." Knockout complained.

Starscream looked around the entire area.

"It's empty." Starscream said observing the entire area. There was nothing in sight.

"Strange, even that giant skinless fleshling has disappeared?" Knockout pondered.

"We need to find Megatron and Soundwave on foot." Starscream said.

"Why?" Knockout asked.

"Look around you! The residents here are much more primitive than the ones on Earth. Not an automobile in sight. I also fear that my transformation will make arouse suspicion." Starscream said.

"Your right we need to get-LOOK OUT!" Knock Out said before throwing Starscream behind a building.

"What's wrong with you?!" Starscream demanded.

Knock Out shushed him before pointing away at the building, meaning something was behind it. Starscream moved towards the end of the building so he could peer behind the building. It looked like a giant naked fleshling not far off from the building with its back turned. This shocked him.

"What is that thing?!" Starscream whispered.

"I have no idea, and I don't think that this is where it lives." Knock Out said.

"We should stealth fully move away from that thing to avoid any suspiciousness and regroup with Megatron and Soundwave." Starscream said.

"Sounds like a plan." Knock Out said.

They moved around the building moving quietly trying not to get the giant fleshlings attention. However, the giant creature turned around. It had huge eyes and in its giant hands were a human that looked terrified. Starscream and Knock Out looked on with curiosity wondering what the giant was going to do to the human. It opened its mouth and put human inside of it. Its mouth closed and they saw it swallow the human. The two Decepticons looked on with amazement and interest.

"Well done giant fleshling. With that kind of brutality you would make an amazing Decepticon." Starscream said amused.

The giant creature looked with the same kind of expression it had before. Knock Out took notice of that.

"Unfortunately, you're not. So I'm afraid I must terminate you." Starscream sadistically said as he turned on his blasters.

The creature looked on with no signs of fear just the same expression.

"Bravery will get you nowhere I'm afraid." Starscream said.

He fired a single blast at the monsters head. The blast went through its forehead, and yet it was not dead.

"What?" Starscream said surprised.

This time he fired several rapid blasts at the creature. The blasts struck several parts of the monsters body, but it did not die. It looked like it didn't even feel anything.

"I was afraid it would come to this." Starscream said.

He readied his missile launcher on his right arm towards the titan. He tapped his index finger against his hand causing the missile to launch at the monster. The missile hit the monster right in its chest. Starscream grinned sadistically, but then it changed to one of fear and panic when the smoke disappeared. The creature had a huge hole in the middle of its chest and its right arm disappeared.

"How?" Starscream cowered.

"Starscream stop." Knock Out said feeling calm and collected.

"What?!" Starscream panicked.

"It appears that this giant fleshling has no need to attack us and eats humans." Knock Out said.

"How would you know?!" Starscream cowered.

"If it did intend to harm us it would've charged at us." Knock Out said.

"Interesting." Starscream said feeling relieved.

He then looked at the monster and saw that its wounds were starting to regenerate.

"It appears that these creatures could be of some use to us." Starscream said.

"Maybe, if we find a way to control these creatures' lack of intelligence." Knock Out said.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's the Armored Titan?" A member of the military police asked looking over Megatron with five of his comrades. They were on two separate buildings next to where Megatron landed: a house.<p>

"No, I've heard reports that the Armored Titan has bone armor. Not metal." One of his comrades said.

"Either way we should tell HQ, now." Another MP said.

Just then, Megatrons' optics opened up. The opening of both red optics was enough to terrify all five of them.

"Eric! Go we'll hold it off!" One of the MPs said.

Eric used his 3DMG to go to a nearby building. Megatron took notice of this and did not want anybody to know of his existence. So he raised the fusion cannon on his arm and fired a purple blast. The MPs watched in horror as the blast was fired and disintegrated their comrade. The blast also caused a nearby tower to fall over on the right side of the building. One of the MPs used his 3DMG to move out of the way, but the other one wasn't so lucky.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" The one who got away from the tower said.

As Megatron started to stand up, the MP maneuvered around and shot a cable at the nape of Megatron's neck. The MP managed to slice the back of Megatron's nape, but to his shock (and terror) it didn't affect Megatron at all. The war lord managed to swat the MP to the ground, killing him. The other two looked on in terror. One of them got out of his terror and became enraged. He launched a cable on top of Megatron's left optic hoping to blind him. However, Megatron sword launched and swiftly killed the MP with it. The surviving one knew he couldn't avenge his friends, so he decided to flee. However, Megatron grabbed him by the waist and held him up at eye level. The MP started to whimper. Megatron then started to let out a sadistic chuckle.

"Humans even in another world they're all foolish." Megatron spoke.

This shocked the MP. Never in human history has there ever been a titan that could speak.

"You are to tell me where I am, or you join your friends. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Megatron threatened. He saw how terrified the human was and decided to take advantage of it.

"You're at Wall Rose, at the T-trost district." The MP whimpered.

"Which of your primitive "countries" is that in?" Megatron asked menacingly.

"What?! I don't know what those are?! Ever since your species appeared, knowledge of humanity's past has become unknown?!" The MP blurted out in fear.

"Species? There are Cybertonians here?" Megatron asked.

"What are those? Wait… you're not a titan are you?" The guard asked.

"Titan?" Megatron questioned. He then saw a giant fleshling approach them. He noticed that the human in his hand was starting to squirm. Megatron figured that the giant fleshling was a "titan". Megatron started to smirk.

The titan saw the human and approached Megatron; it was about as high as Megatron's kneecap. It jumped up into the air causing the MP to scream in fear, but Megatron grabbed the titan's neck. Megatron could lift it with ease.

"Now human, you're going to tell me all what you know about these "titans". Do you understand?" Megatron ordered.

"Yes." The MP cowered.

"Good. What is its main diet?" Megatron asked.

"Humans, but they don't digest us. We're not sure why they eat us." The MP said.

"Intriguing." Megatron said.

Megatron raised the hand with the MP over the one with the titan. He let go of the MP and he screamed. The titan saw this and began to chomp its teeth. Megatron however grabbed the MP with his fingers.

"Now tell me how do you kill them?" Megatron asked dangling the MP over the titan.

"T-they can regenerate limbs and organs." The MP said in fear.

Megatron then lowered him a bit. The MP screamed for a bit before stopping.

"H-h-however if you slice the back of their necks you can instantly kill them." The MP said.

"I thank you for your assistance." Megatron said.

Megatron then released the MP. The MP screamed in fear before being silenced. Megatron released the titan from his grip. Megatron then unsheathed his blade and cut the back of the titan's neck, wanting to know if the human was correct. Megatron looked at the titan's corpse as it released steam. Megatron took notice of the blood that was on his blade, was starting to emit steam. In a matter of seconds, the corpse of the titan disappeared.

Megatron decided to look for Starscream, Soundwave, and Knock Out. Megatron decided not to transform, not wanting to give himself away, so he decided to try and pass as these so called "titans".

* * *

><p>"Ugh! The more I see of this world the more I hate it!" Starscream complained.<p>

"Believe me I share the same feelings. At least I found a shred of entertainment on the other Earth. However, this world has nothing to interest me in!" Knock Out complained.

The two were walking in the district square. Suddenly, a bird shaped Cybertonian flew right in front of them.

"Good, it appears Laserbeak has awoken. He no doubts wants us to find Soundwave." Starscream said.

"And if we find Soundwave, we can find Megatron." Knock Out said.

Laserbeak started to fly away, so Knock Out and Starscream started to pursue it.

* * *

><p>"There's the quiet guy." Knock Out said.<p>

The two overlooked the unconscious body of Soundwave. Knock Out moved closer to the communications officer.

"Starscream I need you to cover me while I try to get Soundwave out of stasis." Knock Out said.

"Understood." Starscream said.

Starscream looked around the surrounding area. There was nothing until he saw a group of five humans somehow gliding in the air.

"What?" Starscream said looking at the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure who you know who the humans that are approaching the Decepticons are.<strong>


End file.
